


Summer storm

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing in the rain with Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer storm

It was a sultry summer in the Greenwood, and the warm, still air in the palace garden was heavy with the mixed scents of flowers of all varieties: wine-tinged roses, honeyed lissuin, powdery lilac, herbal lavender. A bench in this little enclave, in the shade of a white-blossom tree, was the perfect place to escape with a book, and it was there that Thranduil found you when he came bearing a glass of crisp, pale pink wine for your refreshment.

“Thank you, _meleth nin_ ,” you smiled, gratefully sipping the chilled wine before offering him the glass, and he took a seat beside you, leaning to press a languid kiss to your lips.

Your book fell aside, momentarily forgotten, as Thranduil stretched out on the bench to lay his head in your lap, entwining his fingers with yours to rest your joined hands on his chest while he gazed up at the tiny patches of pearly gray sky that showed through the white blooms above you.

“Strange weather,” he observed, closing his eyes while you began to comb through the silky strands of his hair with the fingers of your free hand.

“Indeed,” you said ruefully. “It is the sort of day that makes me feel dull and lazy…I daresay I’ve read the same page three times without truly seeing it.”

“Mmm,” he nodded in agreement, opening his eyes again when a faint rumble echoed in the sky.

You both looked keenly upward, squinting against the pale glare, and with a pattering on the leaves, a few fat raindrops began to fall.

“Oh, I do hope it won’t stop,” you sighed, and as if in answer to your plea, a crack of lightning split the clouds and the rain swelled to a proper downpour.

Thranduil sat up to watch the leaves tremble beneath the shower and the blown flowers thirstily gather the drops among their petals. The air freshened, the floral scents became lighter, less smothering, and the two of you exchanged relieved smiles beneath the tree’s protective branches at the cooling of your skin and the clearing of your heads as the heat in the garden dissipated. 

Abruptly, Thranduil stood, and there was a playful spark in his eye as he turned to you with an outstretched hand.

**“May I have this dance?”**

Your laugh rippled like the raindrops, but you rose to make him a saucy curtsy before taking his hand. 

“You may, my lord.”

His smile was dazzling as he drew you out from the shelter of the tree and into the rain. You gasped at the suddenness of the cool water drenching you, laughing along with Thranduil at the drops that gathered in your eyelashes and streamed through your hair and caring nothing for the silk of your gown that was soon plastered to your body as he whirled you through a carefree dance in the center of the garden.

Thranduil’s white tunic was soaked through, showing the firm lines of his chest and shoulders, though his skin was warm beneath your hands and his face was radiant when he spun you to a stop in his arms and bent to kiss you, tasting of rain and humid skin and the wine you’d shared with him under the tree.

“ _Gi melin,_ ” he murmured, smiling against your lips. “Now and always.”

“ _Gi melin_ , my King,” you beamed, blissfully stealing another kiss.

He swept you into a dancing stance once again, and while the thunder rolled overhead and the rain poured down, the two of you would share your loving dance, as beautiful as the flowers and as impetuous as the storm, in a secret garden in the Greenwood.


End file.
